


How They’re Made

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Does Sirius know how werewolves are made?Oneshot/drabble





	How They’re Made

Sirius Black was an idiot. Remus loved him secretly of course, as a friend and maybe more. But he knew he loved to mess with him too. 

“...look, stop.” He held up a hand and to his relief Sirius listened. For the first time in forever. “Do you even know how werewolves are made?” 

Sirius paused. Maybe he was actually thinking of something. Maybe he had an intelligent answer. 

“Yeah, of course I do.” Sirius grinned then. “You see, Moony, when a mommy werewolf and a daddy werewolf love each other very much—“

”I’m gonna stop you there.” 

And thank god he did. 


End file.
